martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Autopsia
thumb|200px thumb|200px Country of origin: UK, London - Ruma, Serbia, Yugoslavia - Czech Republic Location: Prague Status: Active Formed in: 1978 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Old Europa Cafe (2013) Members Members - Karl Rossman, Achtar, I.N. Cognito, V. Kapsa Past members - Dušan Đorđević-Mileusnić, Zlatko Sakulski, R. Milinković Текст engwiki "Autopsia is an art project dealing with music and visual production. Autopsia gathers authors of different professions in realization of multimedia projects. Its art practice began in London in the late 1970s, continued during the 1980s in the art centers of former Yugoslavia. Since 1990, Autopsia has acted from Prague, Czech Republic. At the beginning of its activity, Autopsia issued dozens of MCs. In the period after 1989, twenty CDs were issued, at first for Staalplaat from Amsterdam, then for German label Hypnobeat and London's Gymnastic Records. One of its compositions is a part of the soundtrack for Peter Greenaway's The Pillow Book. Music production of Autopsia can be classified as experimental, breakcore, avant-garde, ambient, industrial; it's associated with a large graphic production which consists of original graphic objects, design of flyers, posters, booklets, CDs, experimental films and audio installations." Discography Albums Autopsia ‎(Cass, Ltd) Not On Label (Autopsia Self-released) none 1985 Oscularum Infame ‎(Cass) Produkcija Slovenija K-009 1987 In Vivo 5 versions Sound Of Pig 1988 In Vivo ‎(Cass, Ltd, C45) Korm Plastics kp 988 1988 In Vivo ‎(Cass, C60) Not On Label (Autopsia Self-released) none 1988 In Vivo ‎(Cass, Ltd, C45) Korm Plastics kp 988 1988 In Vivo ‎(Cass, C60) Sound Of Pig SOP 149 1988 In Vivo ‎(CDr) Korm Plastics kp 988 1999 International Aeterna ‎(Cass, Album) Produkcija Slovenija K-019 1988 Death Is The Mother Of Beauty 2 versions Staalplaat 1990 Death Is The Mother Of Beauty ‎(CD, Album) Staalplaat ST C.D. 004 1990 Death Is The Mother Of Beauty ‎(CD, Album) Staalplaat ST C.D. 004 1990 Palladium 3 versions Hyperion Records 1991 Palladium ‎(CD, Album) Hyperion Records HYPER COD I 1991 Palladium ‎(CD, Album + Box, Ltd) Hypnobeat, 3426-2 1995 Palladium (2013) ‎(CD, Dig) Old Europa Cafe OECD 184 2013 Kristallmacht ‎(CD, Album) Hypnobeat AUT004 1993 Humanity Is The Devil 1604 - 1994 ‎(CD, Album) Hypnobeat CD 3429-2 1995 Mystery Science ‎(CD, Album) Hypnobeat CD 3450-2 1996 Le Chant De La Nuit ‎(CDr, Enh, Ltd) Illuminating Technologies IT005 2005 The Berlin Requiem ‎(CD, Album) Old Europa Cafe OECD 084 2006 Radical Machines Night Landscapes ‎(CD, Album) Illuminating Technologies IT 0010 2008 Karl Rossmann Fragments ‎(CD, Ltd) Illuminating Technologies IT0011 2009 Singles & EPs The Knife 2 versions Staalplaat 1989 The Knife ‎(12") Staalplaat SP 001 1989 The Knife ‎(CD, Album) Staalplaat S.T.CD 020 1992 Requiem Pour Un Empire 3 versions Hypnobeat 1991 Requiem Pour Un Empire ‎(CD, EP, 2nd) Hypnobeat CD 3405-2 1991 Requiem Pour Un Empire ‎(CD, EP, 1st) Hypnobeat CD 3405-2 1991 Requiem Pour Un Empire ‎(CD, EP, 3rd) Hypnobeat CD 3405-2 1995 The Silence Of The Lamb - Waldsinfonie 3 versions Hypnobeat 1993 The Silence Of The Lamb - Waldsinfonie ‎(CD, Maxi + Box, Ltd) Hypnobeat CD 21040 1993 The Silence Of The Lamb - Waldsinfonie ‎(CD, EP) Hypnobeat CD 21040 1993 The Silence Of The Lamb - Waldsinfonie ‎(CD, EP, Rei) Hypnobeat CD 3424-2 1995 White Christmas ‎(CD, Maxi) Hypnobeat CD 3421-2 1994 Secret Christmas History ‎(CD, EP, Sli) Hypnobeat CD 34442 1996 The Secret Block For A Secret Person In Ireland ‎(12") Illuminating Technologies IT 001 1999 Kriegsfall-U / Autopsia - Split ‎(10", Ltd) MozgaloM MM005 2005 Radical Machine /1/ ‎(CDr, Mini, Ltd) Illuminating Technologies IT007 2005 Silently The Wolves Are Watching ‎(7", Ltd) Illuminating Technologies IT008 2007 Compilations Wound ‎(CD) Hypnobeat, Gymnastic Records HB 4 1991 Colonia ‎(CD, Comp) Staalplaat STCD 158 2002 Weltuntergang 2 versions Illuminating Technologies 2011 Palladium ‎(CD, Album, Comp, RE) Old Europa Cafe OECD184 2013 Videos Karl Rossmann Fragments ‎(DVDr, PAL) Illuminating Technologies, IkkONA Film ITV01103 2011 Factory Rituals ‎(DVDr, PAL) Illuminating Technologies, IkkONA Film ITV01101 2011 Miscellaneous Factory Rituals 2 versions Illuminating Technologies Archives 2008 Factory Rituals ‎(CDr, RM) Illuminating Technologies Archives none 2008 Factory Rituals ‎(7xFile, MP3, 128) Illuminating Technologies Archives none 2008 Appearances Albums Abfall Und Aufstieg (Je Suis La Resurrection) Various - The Pillow Book, Bande Originale Du Film ‎(CD, Album) La Bande Son LBS A97001-2 1997 Erwachen Des Waldes Various - Hyperium New Classics Vol. 1 ‎(CD) Hyperium Records 39101902 1997 Hudci UNITE - A Gathering Of Strangers ‎(CD, Album) Mule Satellite Records MULE08 2010 Compilations Song Of Hate Various - Swallowing Scrap Metal ‎(Cass, Comp) Gut Level Music GL3 1984 Lebensherrgabe Various - SNX ‎(4xLP, Comp + 7", Comp) Hawai hawai 006 1985 Lebensherrgabe Various - Sounds Beyond The Grave - International Compilation ‎(Cass, Comp, Ltd, C90) Blood Ov Thee Christ Tapes none 1986 The Eleventh Key Various - 19 Keys 19 Bands ‎(2xCass, Comp, Ltd, Num) Club Moral CM55 1986 Relax Various - Notre Dame 2 versions EE Tapes 1987 Lebensherrgabe /SR Srbija/ Various - The Second Slovene Wave ‎(Cass, Comp) Marzidovshek Minimal Laboratorium mml#40/1 1987 Kissing Jesus In The Dark, Part II and 1 more… Various - Yugoslavian Sound Poetry ‎(Cass, Comp, C45) Marzidovshek Minimal Laboratorium mml#59 1987 Kompozicija Za Hor I Klavir and 2 more… Various - The Cassette Played Poptones ‎(Cass, Comp, C60) Sestra Wazelin br. 2 1988 Does The Knife Cry When It Enters The Skin Various - Tourney Into Pain ‎(4xCass, Comp, C60) Beast 666 Tapes BST015 1989 Scars Of Europe Various - La Révolution... Électroacoustique ‎(Cass, Comp) Collectif & Cie C.03 1990 Show Me Your Wound (Live) Various - Mjölnir ‎(2xCass, Comp, Ltd) Cthulhu Records CR 10 1990 War In Heaven Various - The Lamp Of The Invisible Light ‎(CD, Comp) Cthulhu Records CR 11 1991 Does The Knife Cry When It Enters The Skin Various - Journey Into Pain 2 versions RRRecords 1991 His Secret Sin Various - Made In Yugoslavia ‎(Cass, Comp) Βρωμιά none 1992 Erwachen Des Waldes Various - Chang'e - Hyperium Asia Compilation ‎(CD, Comp) Sound Factory, Hyperium Records SFCD 005, none 1993 Damned Various - Knights Of Abyss 2 versions Abyss Records 1995 Stille Nacht (g)RAVE Remix Various - Excelsis - A Dark Noël 3 versions Projekt 1995 Prologue Various - Zauber Of Music Volume II ‎(CD, Comp) Hyperium Records, Projekt none 1995 Crowd Together And Work Up At The Sky and 1 more… Various - Prager Kodex ‎(CD) Discordia DISC 050 1995 Erwachen Des Waldes Various - Hypnobeats ‎(CD, Comp) Hypnobeat CD 3430-2 1995 Erwachen Des Waldes Various - Hypnotic & Hypersonic ‎(2xCD, Comp, Dig) Hyperium Records 39101922 1998 Stille Nacht (g)RAVE Remix Various - Excelsis ‎(CD, Comp, RE + CD, Comp, RE + CD, Maxi, Comp + Box) Projekt PROEXBOX, PROJEKT62, PROJEKT92, PROJEKT127 2001 Nachtlandschaft Various - Statement 1961 3 versions Ironflame 2004 Space Conquerer Various - Энергия 3 versions OMS Records 2007 Fragment II Various - The Old Europa Cafe ‎(7xCD, Comp + Box) Old Europa Cafe OECD 100 2008 Pannonien Various - Klangpostkarten Aus Südosteuropa ‎(CD, Comp, Promo) Deutschlandradio Kultur none 2010 Red Nights Various - Ex-Yu Electronica, Vol IV: Bilo Jednom Na Balkanu ‎(LP, Comp, Ltd) Monofonika, Subkulturni Azil MFLP 006, FREELP 022 2013 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM | Twitter | Blog Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects